untitled
by anitaisgay
Summary: Faberry in the Delirium by Lauren Oliver universe. Love is a disease but will Quinn and Rachel escape the cure?


Author's Note: I have a terrible habit of not finishing anything but if the response to this is right, i have a great feeling about this one.

Rated M for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor the delirium universe

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The notes flit out of the instrument in my hands as I strum faster and faster trying to keep pace with not only Rachel's melodic voice but to the track playing faintly in the background. Rachel grips the microphone stand tightly and her body sways to the beats I'm pumping out at a ridiculous speed. I love when we are like this. Just her and I. All the rules and regulations don't matter out here. Nothing matters except us and the music we make. My body hums with excitement as the song comes to a close and I strum out that last note and let it ring through the room. Rachel turns and smiles at me. I smile back and she runs into me knocking me over.

"That was the best time yet Quinn.", she says still a little breathless from singing.

"I know. You did amazing Rachel. The way you held that note was incredible.", I praise her.

"Me? What about you? You were playing so fast I thought your fingers were going to be singed from the friction! I think you should try and play that solo.. ", she says excitedly before being cut off.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I look at my watch and grimace. It's already 7:45. We need to head home now before the nine o' clock curfew issued to all uncureds by the government. She gets off of me and turns off all of the equipment and I pack away my guitar before placing it back in its hidden compartment under the floorboards. It always seems miraculous to me when I think about how Rachel and I found this place. It was about 2 years ago when Rachel and I were walking around wondering what to do with the day when she came up with the idea of exploring Stroudwater, the abandoned part of Portland. I was nervous because the history of this place has always frightened me. Stroudwater was the home of many sympathizers long ago. A lot of families lived out in this secluded part of town and were beaten and forced out of their homes. Although not every family was accused of sympathizing, enough were for the place to be deemed bad luck and everyone there moved out. As we walked onto the dirt road leading to the houses I notice that it looked as if no one really left. It was almost like a ghosttown. On this one lawn we were passing there was a child's bike lying on its side looking rusty and dirty with weeds growing all around it. It was eerie. I began to get spooked out when Rachel seemed to notice because she grabbed my hand and raced down the road. We were laughing and not really paying attention to what we were doing. She led us into a house that had its door off the hinges. As soon as we both crossed the threshold we stopped laughing and just stared, looking around. All of the furniture was still there and the house looked very much lived in. it was almost as if you expected the family to come home any minute and resume their life there. Rachel dropped my hand and began walking forward. I mutely followed her and we entered this room. It was pretty empty and Rachel took a seat on the ground. Calming her breathing. When I plopped down next to her we heard a hollow thump. We both looked at each other and wordlessly got up. Stomping on the floorboards only to discover that indeed that entire floor was hollowed out. We began looking around for something to pry the boards up with. We found a screwdriver in a drawer in the kitchen. She wedged one up and we both gasped. Covering our mouths with our hands. We'd only ever seen these things in textbooks at our school. Never in person. Rachel began prying more of the boards up and revealed a whole drum kit, two electric guitars, a bass guitar, a microphone and stand and a lot of stereo equipment. Everything had a thick layer of dust coating it and I grabbed a guitar and wiped it off. Rachel grabbed one too and we both looked at each other and touched a string. It made a surprisingly clear sound. We giggled nervously and put those to side. Through further investigation we found tons of really awesome things that our government deemed illegal. Like a whole crate full of records and CDs. Hardly anyone had a CD player where we lived and we reveled at the fact of having our own. There was a whole box filled with drum sticks and guitar strings and guidebooks. It was so amazing. Ever since that day Rachel and I would go there whenever we got a chance and teach ourselves different songs and we discovered that Rachel could sing superbly. I can sing too but not as well as her. We found love in the music and that deeply scared Rachel. She didn't want to be sick. She didn't want to be beaten to death. She didn't want to be labeled as a sympathizer. I was scared too but I felt that it was worth of all that.

And so our illegal journey begins.

* * *

><p>Review please. Negative or positive is welcome.<p>

Thank you for reading!


End file.
